El autobùs de las 3:00 PM
by Mean girls loves bad boys
Summary: *ONESHOT* Siempre me habìa dirigido a mi casa caminando, pero justamente ese dìa en que llovìa a càntaros y no cargaba con un paraguas o abrigo, habìa decidido abordar el transporte pùblico sin imaginar que justo ahì lo conocerìa.


**Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, yo me divierto escribiendo historias con sus personajes…**

Hace unos días esta idea inundó mi mente como un tsunami y no la he podido apartar desde entonces. Empecé su ejecución y hasta ahora quedé conforme con el resultado. Espero les sea de agrado…

* * *

><p><strong>El autobús de las 3:00 PM.<strong>

Golpeaba las puntas de mis zapatos y me balanceaba lentamente, apretándome más al cobijo de mi abrigo mientras esperaba pacientemente, en la estación, el autobús de las 3:00 pm. Los copos de nieve caían lentamente del gris cielo llenando de escarcha cada lugar de la solitaria avenida. Levanté mi vista y observé al horizonte intentando ver, sin mucho éxito, la cercanía de mi transporte. No asomaba ni por una pizca.

Autos esporádicos pasaban con precaución y algunas personas con grandes abrigos y sombrillas tendidas caminaban de un lado a otro cargando, algunas, sus compras. Seguí jugando con mis zapatos y balanceándome para matar el tiempo. Acababa de salir del colegio y aunque mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, se había ofrecido a llevarme a mi casa, educadamente había declinado la propuesta pues, desde hace mucho tiempo, esta hora del día era sagrada para mí, era la única en que podía verlo.

Se preguntaran a quien veré… pues ni yo misma sé. Solo conozco su rostro y más de alguna vez logré escuchar su profunda voz. No conozco su casa, ni donde estudia, ni siquiera su correo o su número de teléfono. Lo que sé es que me gusta y que daría cualquier cosa por platicar con él aunque sean cinco minutos.

¿Estaré loca? No lo creo. Simplemente me encuentro curiosa y ansiosa. Verán, lo conocí aproximadamente hace unos 8 meses. Había salido de la escuela rápidamente luego de hacer el servicio y justo camino a mi casa había empezado a llover fuertemente. No cargaba mi paraguas y ese día no andaba abrigo, tan agitada como estaba me dirigí rápidamente a la estación de autobús a una cuadra de la escuela a esperar el transporte. Nunca me había ido a mi casa en autobús, por lo general caminaba por la avenida junto a mi mejor amiga; pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas y yo solamente ansiaba llegar a mi casa a cambiarme esta ropa que dejaba que el frio calara en mis huesos.

Aproximadamente 5 minutos de estar ahí, en la lejanía vi el autobús acercarse. Removí en mis bolsillos, algo desesperada, monedas para pagar el transporte cuando, justo frente a mí, la puerta se abrió. Entré lentamente y pagué al conductor. Prácticamente, no había pasajeros. Solo una señora en los asientos del frente comiendo maní y un joven de tez blanca, cabello castaño, ojos color ámbar y labios sonrojados justo en el último asiento mirando distraído a la ventana.

Sentí haberme quedado abstraída viéndolo y ni me di cuenta que el autobús se ponía en marcha hasta que el movimiento me hizo tropezarme de manera estrepitosa. En ese momento el apartó su vista de la ventana y me miró con gesto extrañado. Juro que en ese momento se me subieron los colores a la cara y mi cuerpo comenzó un súbito temblor. No me preocupé en mirarle y humillarme más. Caminé a los asientos que se encontraban a la mitad y me senté abrazándome a mí misma.

Aún faltaba mucho por llegar a la estación más cercana a mi casa y en la calle el tiempo no hacía nada más que empeorar. Suspiré resignada. Mi hermano mayor, en la mañana, me había advertido del mal tiempo que podía ocurrir en esa tarde pero yo alegando el hermoso día que hacía afuera, había pecado de confiada por no cargar ni paraguas ni abrigo. Ya quería ver las burlas que recibiría de su parte cuando me resfriara. Tonta de mí.

Mas escalofríos invadieron mi cuerpo y la piel se me puso de gallina cuando, de la nada, un grueso y por qué no decir, acogedor, abrigo se posó justo encima de mis hombros. Levanté la vista desorientada y vi al mismo chico de los asientos del fondo mirarme de manera seria y al mismo tiempo ¿preocupada?

-Toma- me dijo- si sigues así, te resfriarás.

Parpadeé confusa un montón de veces e intenté rechazar su propuesta pues era el propio abrigo que el cargaba cuando subí al autobús. Intenté quitármelo de los hombros pero él lo impidió acomodándomelo mejor.

-pero… pero…- dije intentado buscar alguna explicación a mi comportamiento- es el que usted carga. No puedo usarlo, yo estaré bien- aseguré.

-no se preocupe por mí, señorita- y sonrió de una manera hermosa y cálida que, de seguro, me hizo sonrojar. Espero y no lo haya notado- yo estoy perfectamente seco y cuento con un paraguas. Le aseguro que estaré bien. El abrigo cuenta como impermeable así que llegará cálida y menos empapada a su casa.

Después de haber dicho eso volvió a su asiento y siguió observando hacia la ventana. Aproximadamente cinco minutos posteriores a eso llegué a la estación más cercana y tuve que bajar pensando como lograría devolver el abrigo al joven.

Volví al siguiente día a esperar el autobús justo en la misma estación a las 3:00 pm esperando que, de manera milagrosa, volviera a verlo. Cargaba con el abrigo en mis manos y unos pequeños pastelillos de chocolate hechos por mí misma a manera de agradecimiento. Cuando el autobús se detuvo frente a mi respiré profundamente y me adentré esperando no verlo. El transporte se encontraba igual que el día anterior, sin muchos pasajeros y mi mayor sorpresa fue verlo, sentado en el mismo asiento al final del bus, trazando algo en un cuaderno que portaba en sus manos.

Tragué saliva y con precaución me acerqué a él. Volteó a verme justo cuando me detuve de avanzar y me miró expectante. Carraspeé incómoda y le tendí el abrigo y los pastelillos.

-¡Muchas gracias por prestarme su abrigo el día de ayer!- estaba nerviosa y hablé rápida y atropelladamente- gracias por tomarse las molestias y en serio lamento el inconveniente, acepte por favor esos pastelillos en muestra de agradecimiento, los he horneado yo misma y espero le gusten.

Volteó su vista a los pastelillos, luego a mí, los pastelillos, luego a mí. Me estremecí y me incliné rápidamente.

-gracias por su tiempo- regresé a los asientos justo a la mitad del autobús y juro creer haber escuchado un tímido "Gracias" de su parte. No intenté mirar y comprobarlo, solo me senté lo más rápido posible y llevé las manos a mi desbocado corazón. Cuando bajé pude percatarme que, al igual que el día anterior, él seguía en el autobús. Quizá era de los que se bajan de último. Suspiré algo triste y emprendí mi camino hacia casa, sabiendo de antemano que quizá, esa era la última vez que lo volvería a ver.

Pasé una semana sin intentar abordar ese autobús y regresé a la rutina normal de dirigirme a casa acompañada de mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji. Pero aquel sentimiento de pérdida, pesar y tristeza desde la última vez que lo vi no habían dejado en lo más mínimo mi agitado corazón lo cual me conllevó a abordar nuevamente el mismo transporte.

Cuando abordé y dirigí mi atención a los asientos del fondo pude ver que él ya tenía su mirada clavada en la mía. Traté de ocultar mi nerviosismo y caminé hasta ocupar el asiento en que me había sentado las dos veces anteriores. En cierta forma me sentí cobarde pues desde entonces no he intentado en acercarme y platicar con él. Prefería su presencia a nada de él en realidad.

Varias veces intenté convencerme de dejar esa rutina que me hacía daño y que me daba falsas esperanzas, sabiendo que bien podía tener novia, y que solamente engañaba mis sentidos a expensas de mis desbocados sentimientos y el no haberlo visto nunca en compañía de alguien, pero el pensar no sentirlo cerca de mi provocaba tal desazón que siempre acudía al mismo autobús a la misma hora, cada tarde desde hace, exactamente, 8 meses.

Y pese a que nunca más he vuelto a hablar con él creo, en cierta forma, conocerlo. En lo poco que he logrado observar, he visto que es sumamente amable pues, en las dos únicas veces que el bus se ha colmado de pasajeros ha cedido su lugar a dos ancianitos que lo necesitaban. Sé que le encanta el chocolate, pues es lo que la mayoría de las veces degusta en el camino a casa y que siempre, a excepción del primer día que lo vi, porta ese cuaderno suyo en el cuál se mantiene haciendo trazos.

Ahora estoy aquí, esperando ansiosa como cada tarde, el volver a verlo y ansío sentir su mirada clavarse en mí y que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se contraiga de la emoción. El autobús se detiene justo frente a mí y vuelvo a modular mi respiración en el momento que abordo a él. Para mi sorpresa, él no se encuentra en el asiento posterior y sentí, en ese momento, que la decepción nubló cada rincón de mi ser. Ni siquiera me digné a dirigir mi rostro a cada uno de los 3 pasajeros que iban ese día, sólo me dirigí de manera automática a mi normal asiento hasta que, me percaté, era ocupado por un fino cuaderno.

Me senté con precaución y tomé el objeto en mis manos acariciando cada lugar de él sabiendo, en mi interior, que era parecido al que el joven cada día portaba en sus manos. Volteé en todas direcciones y lo abrí con precaución. En la primera página no estaba el nombre de a quien pertenecía, solo se encontraban trazos de gotas de lluvia. Mi corazón colapsó al ver, en la segunda página, un trazo de mi persona toda empapada y triste, aferrándome a mí misma. Justo inferior al dibujo, había una descripción de excelente caligrafía.

"_Justo hace 8 meses mi maestro de arte dijo que estaban haciendo falta inspiración a mis dibujos y que debía buscar situaciones reales, que contaran una historia. Cansado, decidí esperar uno de los tantos autobuses y recorrer todo el camino que este emprendía buscando a meditar. De pronto se subió una chica, toda empapada, desaliñada, frágil… que se refugiaba de la lluvia y que se aferraba a sí misma en busca de calor. Conmovió mi corazón a tal manera que me levanté de mi asiento y le ofrecí mi abrigo…"_

La descripción de esa página terminaba ahí mismo y seguía en la siguiente, ocupándola toda. Leí con algo de desespero.

"_no pensé en volver a verla, ni me preocupé por que devolviera el abrigo. Pasé toda la noche pensando en ella y justo cuando me levantaba a trazar en lienzo mis recuerdos de ella, estos no fluían libremente. Temí estropear cualquier cosa que pudiera sacar de su recuerdo, así que al siguiente día, tomé mi cuaderno de bocetos y decidí sentarme en el mismo asiento de la tarde anterior, en busca de inspiración. Y lo conseguí. Fluyó libremente y por primera vez, me sentí inspirado. Volvió a abordar el mismo autobús, a la misma hora, y agradeció por el gesto anterior que tuve con ella. Pude observar los maravillosos ojos verdes que posee, me sentí feliz..."_

Seguí a la siguiente página y vi un trazo perfecto de mis ojos. Me sonrojé y aguanté la respiración.

"_el problema es que ahora no puedo obtener, al parecer, lo suficiente de ella ¿me habré obsesionado de mi musa?"_

Las siguientes 20 páginas estaban llenas de mí. Literalmente. De espaldas, al abordar el autobús, de mis labios, mis manos, mis sonrisas escondidas, mi uniforme escolar… todo. Y en vez de sentirme asustada, como normalmente debería pasar, me sentí plena y feliz. Me dirigí con desespero a la última página donde, plasmadas, un par de líneas se encontraban.

"_no he hablado con ella pero siento que la conozco. Un amigo me ha dicho que a veces el amor verdadero llega de las más extrañas maneras y aunque antes no era compartidor de semejantes ideas, últimamente me estoy haciendo fiel creyente de ellas. El dilema ahora es ella. ¿Valdrá la pena acercarme? ¿Se asustará por el contenido de este cuaderno si alguna vez se lo muestro? ¿Creerá en los sentimientos solamente salido de miradas furtivas y cargadas de timidez?"_

Y terminaba todo. No había más palabras, ni frases lindas, ni dibujos, ni nombre… ¡Nada! Me desesperé. ¿Será lo último que veré de él? Tan abstraída estaba en el cuaderno que no noté como el otro extremo del asiento se hundía por el peso hasta que noté, por el rabillo del ojo, una mano tendida hacia mí. Levanté mi mirada hasta su cara sonriente, luego la dirigí a su mano, luego expresamente a sus deliciosos ojos ámbares.

-¡mucho gusto!- me dijo- me llamo Syaoran Li.

Tomé su mano de inmediato y me perdí en el contacto de su calor con el mío.

-Sakura Kinomoto- pronuncié.

Lo vi levantarse del asiento y hacer parada al autobús. Luego de eso me tendió la mano.

-cerca de este lugar hay una cafetería donde sirven unos postres deliciosos ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

Asentí efusivamente y tomó mi mano en la suya mientras con la otra me aferré a ese maravilloso cuaderno esperando que, al llegar al establecimiento, pudiéramos hablar con más calma sobre esto que nos estaba sucediendo y sabiendo que, por primera vez en 8 meses de conocerlo, sería la primera ocasión en la que no solo me conformaría con su presencia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** antes de despedirme, a todos mis lectores les aviso que el capítulo de mi historia " Educando a la Princesa" será subido en los próximos días y contendrá una pequeña sorpresita como mi regalo de navidad a ustedes. Así que, paciencia gente.

Con respecto a esta historia, ¿les gustó? Déjenme sus reviews dejando ver lo que piensan. Son importantes para mí.

Sin más que decir me despido deseándoles lo mejor estos días. Nos leemos =)


End file.
